


The Rendezvous

by Nicoleinacowboyhat



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: 1940/50s, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Curse, Champs an asshole, Daddy Never Died, F/F, Hidden In The Woods, Nicole listens to no rules, Old Fashioned Rules, Old Stereotypes, Secret Relationship, Too many tags to list - Very gay, War AU, Wayhaught - Freeform, sisterly advice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:48:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24842536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicoleinacowboyhat/pseuds/Nicoleinacowboyhat
Summary: A Wayhaught 1940/50s AUWaverly and Nicole meet in the middle of the woods at a special rendezvous. Gay relationships are not legal and are shamed apon. So what will happen when they both start catching feelings? Will they continue to meet at their special spot?Though everything seems all cute, Waverly is in a relationship and they cant be public with anything. Will the two be okay or will jealousy take over?
Relationships: Nicole Haught & Original Character(s), Nicole Haught & Randy Nedley, Nicole Haught/Shae Pressman, Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp & Ward Earp, Waverly Earp & Wynonna Earp, Waverly Earp/Champ Hardy, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp & Ward Earp
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	The Rendezvous

Nicole had just moved back to Purgatory several weeks ago. She had grown up there, but she had been traveling a lot since she got out of high school. Nicole could never stay in one place for long. She always needed change and thrill in her life. But honestly, she needed a little time back in her hometown and somewhere to stay. She needed a place to relax. However, everything had been go go go since she arrived. Nicole had had enough of the chaos of work and her family. She stood up from the couch in her living room and went upstairs to find her little brother. She said her goodbyes before heading off into the woods looking for somewhere to chill and relax. She was a pretty independent person who would often disappear, so it was common for her to just leave. With her Purgatory Sheriff’s Department jacket wrapped around her, she arrived at a giant tree and looked up at it. It was a giant oak that stood out from the rest. The branches looked sturdy and climbable, a great place for her to relax. Nicole, being a kid at heart and having grown up with 3 brothers, threw off her coat and began climbing. She didn’t even notice a smaller girl arrive at the tree shortly after her.

Waverly had had enough of Wynonna and Dad yelling at each other from downstairs, so she decided to go to the one place she'd always felt safest, even safer than her own home: her tree. She'd stumbled on it when she and Wynonna were playing hide and seek on Nedley's property as kids; they'd always play there instead of the homestead, because Dad didn't like Wynonna doing anything other than training. She'd been going there to write ever since, because it reminded her of Wynonna and how she wished she would play again, and that she didn't need anyone to be happy. She'd just reached the tree and was trying to think about anything other than her dad and Wynonna when she saw two legs hanging from where she usually sat. A mix of fear and resentment came over her as she tried to assess the situation. She knew it wasn't technically 'her tree' or even on her land, but no one else ever came here and it felt like an invasion of space and privacy. The boots were a brown suede with dark green patches and laces. Waverly assumed they were hiking boots, and it was just a wanderer taking a break, so she decided not to make a big deal out of it and that the intruder would leave and probably never come back. ”Hello…?” she shouted up into the tree, shoving her notebook and pen into her tote bag to hide them.

Nicole looked down noticing the girl. “Hey,” she said as she swung down to the ground next to her. She could see the worried look on the small brunette's face when they came into contact. Waverly was shocked when the redhead swung down to the ground. She'd half expected it to be a man, she didn't realize other women spent time outside too - weren't they supposed to be in cafes, or cooking for their husband?! Nicole brushed her short red hair out of her face and smiled. Her hair sat just at her shoulders, not any longer though because then she would have to put it up for work. “Whatcha got there?” Nicole asked as a smirk formed on her face, having seen her shove something into her bag. Before Waverly could react, she swiped the bag from her hands and held it out of her reach.

Before Waverly could do anything, the girl was holding her bag in her hand. She started to panic, but something about that smirk put her at ease. She cursed herself for being so short, but couldn't help wondering why she didn't seem as scared as she should be about the stranger holding all of her inner thoughts in her hand. ”It's... um it's not mine, I, um, I'm a teacher, yeah, so it's from one of my students to, check, you know?!” She tried to form a convincing lie, but it's kind of hard for the nicest person in Purgatory to lie and she could feel her voice getting squeakier with each 'um'.

“Are you lying to me, Miss Waverly?” Nicole asked her lips curling into a grin. Nicole was really good at telling when someone was lying because of her training but it was especially easy with how squeaky the smaller girl's voice got. She had seen the girl at the school before. Her baby brother James was actually in Waverly's class. 

“I, ummm, no wait what?! I... yeah okay it's my book, can I have it back please?!” Waverly replied in a panic before realising the redhead knew her name. How could she possibly know her? She had a familiar face, but Waverly couldn't put a finger on where she'd seen her before, and she definitely didn't look old enough to have a child in her class. Nicole often dropped her brother off at his classes and they looked quite similar. But not as similar as she did to her older brothers. Nicole chuckled and opened the bag quickly finding the notebook she had stuffed in there. 

“We will see,” Nicole replied to Waverly, asking for her book back. Her smirk returned as she slowly flipped through a few of the pages. She wasn’t reading anything but she wanted to tease her. “What is such a pretty girl like you doing out here?” she asked in a sort of flirty tone.

”I'm just wandering, clearing my head, it's nice out here, relaxing,” Waverly said sort of proudly. She was happy to have her own hideaway. But clearly the hiding spot wasn’t very good. 

“Understandable. It’s chaos in town.” Nicole said with a soft laugh. “That’s actually why I’m out here myself,” she continued with a smile. Waverly decided not to mention the tree. The woman seemed nice, but she didn’t know her at all and it was still a little weird that she knew her name. 

”How did you know my name?” Waverly ventured, intrigued by the mysterious redhead with the gorgeous brown eyes. She didn't even realise she was staring into them, mesmerized.

“You're my brother's teacher, and I work with your father at the station,” the redhead replied, biting her bottom lip gently. Waverly was pretty sure the redhead wasn't reading any of her notes, but the loss of control and the fact no one else even knew about the book was giving her anxiety and she could feel a red flush come to her cheeks and her palms get sweaty.

”Oh that's cool! What's your brother's name? Wait, what's your name since you already know mine?!” Waverly paused, trying to think of a way to distract the redhead from the book in her hand, and then questions just started pouring out. “How did you find this place? What are you doing here? Do you know Nedley?! Wait so... you're a cop?” Waverly blushed and caught herself, embarrassed by the outpouring. She wondered what it was about this girl which made her let down her guard, yet feel so nervous, all at once. She winced at the word 'cop', reminding herself that she had to go home to where her sister and dad were fighting and wished she could just do something to help Wynonna without angering her alcoholic father.

Nicole could sense the anxiety the brunette felt from her looking through the notes. She wasn’t an asshole, so she set the book down and Waverly set it back in her bag, smiling softly. She thought about teasing her more and keeping the bag, but she didn't want the girl to hate her, so she carefully tossed it back. Waverly couldn't help smiling when the redhead handed the bag back. Most people wouldn't be so understanding, so it made her feel all warm and smiley as she took it back, thanking her with her eyes.

Nicole had laughed, seeing how embarrassed Waverly got when she started rambling. She found it adorable. She smiled, standing up from leaning against the tree. “His name is James. He’s my little brother but I take care of him most of the time, our parents are pretty neglectful. I’m Nicole,” she said confidently, holding out her hand. Her handshake was so strong, and Waverly cringed, knowing how sweaty her palms were. “Nicole Haught,” Nicole said once again with a smile. Waverly knew James Haught. He was a sweet, smart little boy. He looked a lot like Nicole, actually, Waverly thought. Haught; unusual surname. Waverly had never thought of how ironic it was until meeting Nicole Haught. She tossed it over in her head, blushing and smirking. 

Now that Nicole was in front of her, Waverly realised how much taller she was. She looked up to see her eyes again as the woman introduced herself. Nicole took the time to answer every question carefully. “Nedley is technically my boss, so yes I know him. And yes, I’m a cop. Technically an apprentice for my father, but yes. A cop.” She smiled softly, telling her a bit about herself.  
Waverly was a little taken aback by how Nicole answered the questions so carefully, honestly and powerfully, and Waverly smiled at her answers. A cop! A female cop! Waverly didn't think it was possible. Even Wynonna wasn't really a cop. Why was she so intrigued by Nicole? Maybe it was just the place they met. She tried to compose herself, thinking, it's just that shes in my special place, that's all, nothing more. ”Nice to meet you, Nicole!” Waverly grinned. ”James is a wonderful boy! So kind and smart, maybe he gets it from his big sister,” she said, giggling and looking away from Nicole, wishing she could have that confidence. 'Yeah I understand the family stuff, truth is that's why I come here too. I just wasn't sure if I should say it. It's personal you know... we aren't really supposed to have family issues, and women aren't supposed to complain and all that...'

Nicole looked into the girl's eyes, only focusing on that for a few moments. If she was going to get that look from Waverly every time she did something nice, man she would be nice all the time. James was basically Nicole’s son. He was a little over 15 years younger than her and she took care of him, making sure he was fed, clean, and got what he needed done. Nicole laughed when she brought up the women’s stereotypes. “Look at me, Waverly. Do you really think I’m here to be the most stereotypical woman?” she asked, raising and wiggling her eyebrow a bit. Waverly got butterflies when Nicole wriggled her eyebrow at her, and a small laugh escaped her. This woman was everything she wanted to be: confident, calm, composed, and to be honest, sexy as hell! Waverly caught herself after thinking that. ”I'm with Champ,” she reminded herself. “I love Champ. I'm going to marry him and have a perfect family and look after our beautiful children. I'm so lucky to be with the hottest man in Purgatory who works hard and provides for me. We're the couple of the town, I have a perfect life. Why am I hiding out here, then?” Waverly looked into Nicole's eyes again and saw the confident twinkle in them. ”Hah, umm, I guess not,” she said. “You are hiding in the woods, wearing a cop uniform.” Waverly kicked herself for making another sexist comment, but she couldn’t help it. It was how her dad brought her up, and even though she fought against it, it had become a habit to behave like that -- around others, anyway.

Nicole’s smile faded at the other sexist comment the girl made. She was a little worried she was sexist herself. She bit her lip, thinking to herself, “You worked hard to get where you are. And you are not about to stop just because another person starts talking about how women shouldn’t be cops.” She had been bullied and teased relentlessly and even beat up for trying to be herself. Underneath that strong confident shell, she was still a vulnerable girl who wouldn’t try to hurt a fly. ”Thank you for giving my book back, Nicole, a lot of people wouldn't have.“ Waverly smiled awkwardly. How could she be so awkward around this strong, confident cop?

“Of course. I’m not an asshole,” said Nicole,a little less confident than before.

”No, I know, I mean, you seem really nice,” Waverly beamed, but she noticed Nicole seemed a little quieter than before. She didn't say anything to keep the conversation going, and Waverly fiddled with her jacket, realising she doesn't want the redhead to leave yet, but wasn’t sure why. ”Um, I think it's cool that you're a cop. I would love to be that brave, but my dad doesn't really... um... he just, well, my sister is like a sort of, um, I don’t know, hunter I guess... but she isn’t a cop, because Dad doesn't really think that's a woman's job, but that's fine because I like teaching. No, I love teaching! I just wish I could do something bolder, like you do.” Waverly stumbled over her words again, nervous and worried that she’d upset the woman she felt so drawn too. ”Sorry if I, you know, offended you. I just wasn't expecting to see anyone and you kind of caught me off guard." Worst apology ever. Waverly pulled harder on her jacket and was about to turn and go home, embarrassed that she just shared so much personal info and probably offended the mysterious girl.

Nicole smiled gently, seeing the girl fidgeting and pulling on her jacket with her hand. She slowly reached out and took her hands to stop her and also to let her know that it was okay. “It’s okay, Waverly. No need to apologize.” She smiled and looked into the girl’s eyes. “I get it, I know your dad. He really is an asshole.” Nicole smirked a little. She didn’t want to upset the girl, but it was true. Waverly smiled a little as Nicole insulted her father, understanding exactly what she meant. She didn't even feel the need to defend him, because he was an asshole and she wished he would just leave like Mamma and let Wynonna and her live in peace. “He comes into work drunk half the time,” said Nicole, her eyebrows furrowed. Her expression softened after a few moments of looking into the girl’s eyes again. She found everything about Waverly to be calming. 

“Yeah, he drinks a lot.” Waverly tried not to let any tears fall, as she'd only just met Nicole. The redhead looked at the girl sadly. She could tell she was trying not to cry. “If you ever need anything, let me know,” she said, smiling at her gently. She didn’t know why she cared so much about this person she basically just met, but she cared a lot and it hurt her to see her sad. “Why is she offering to help me? Is it just because she's a cop? Surely it's that,” Waverly thought to herself. But no, this felt different. Something about her tone felt like she actually cared about her. Waverly was shocked. She was so used to her father ignoring her for Wynonna and and Champ only ever wanting to kiss her or hang out with the guys from work. 

“You do a great job of teaching. I only hear positives about Miss Waverly,” said Nicole, flashing a smile and trying to lighten the mood after seeing Waverly so upset. The small brunette breathed a sigh of relief, stroking Nicole's hand gently and realising there was no ring on it. She wasn't engaged. Why did she even care about that?! Why was she so curious to get to know Nicole?! She managed to pull herself together and smile as she replied ”Thank you! Hah, will you be attending his Parents’ evening next week?" Waverly hoped she was as she didn’t feel ready to forget about Nicole yet. She wanted to know more, to know her more.

When Waverly smiled again, Nicole relaxed a bit and nodded. “I wouldn’t miss it. I’ll be there,” she said with a subtle wink. She wanted to know the girl more. But stuff like this never worked out. It couldn’t. When Waverly learned that she was going to the Parents’ Evening next week, she felt a little spark of excitement jump in her heart and she smiled shyly. A little confidence bubbled up in her. The wink caught her off guard; Waverly almost thought she imagined it, but it definitely happened. ”Good.” She smiled back, and then found the confidence to add, ”Well you're welcome to hang around for a while, if you like?” before pulling herself up into the tree, her floral white and pink dress dangling around her ankles as she rested against the lowest branch, smiling down at Nicole. She had never expected to want someone else in her private, safe space.

Nicole was often very nice to people, it was a part of her job. But this, this was different. It was because she cared about the smaller girl. She didn’t know why she cared so deeply, but she did. So she smiled when Waverly made the offer. “That sounds great. I was actually just about to start a new book. Maybe we could read it together?” she asked as she climbed up next to her, holding up a book. She never read with people and she actually hardly ever admired the fact that she read. But there was something about Waverly that made her want to try new things.

Waverly smiled at the thought of reading with Nicole. It made her feel like a child again, safe and excited. Nicole grinned at how excited the girl got. She loved her smile. ”I'd love to!” Waverly beamed as the girl pulled herself up next to her. Everything about the experience was so surreal and Waverly found herself forgetting everything at home and just focusing on the moment. ”What is it about?”  
Because they were resting on a branch, Nicole had to wrap her arm behind Waverly and hold onto the tree to make sure she wouldn’t tip off. “It’s about this girl who dresses as a man, so she can go fight in the war,” Nicole said, as she read the back of the book. Waverly was instantly intrigued by the book, as she didn't think she'd read that one before. Which was surprising, as she'd read a lot of books. She noticed Nicole's arm behind her and knew that it was improper for anyone other than Champ to be this close to her, especially another woman, but she didn't seem to mind. In fact, she found a comfort in the arm being there. It made her feel brave and excited and tingly and she felt dangerous knowing that her dad would never know. “Sometimes I wish I could do that...just disappear,” Nicole whispered, looking at the book as she thought.

“Oh wow, I...' she paused, looking for the words, 'I... that makes sense... I've always thought our clothes are a part of who we are, and it's not fair that there are rules on who we can be.” Waverly smiled at Nicole, getting lost in her eyes for a second. Then she realises that must be a part of the reason why she's so drawn to Nicole. Her clothes were a part of her. They showed her confidence and her profession, obviously, but she can get away with them being more masculine because it was a uniform, and Waverly was impressed by that. She used to try on her father's blazers and Wynonna, his leather jackets, but when they were caught Ward would rip them off of them and make them clean the kitchen for 2 hours as punishment. Waverly loved how the blazers looked over her dresses and never understood until she was way older why she couldn't wear them - they were just jackets. She knew Wynonna hated dresses more than she did so they'd always been close. They were similar in that way. At least Waverly liked dresses. ”I think you'd like my sister Wynonna,” Waverly offered, smiling, hoping she hadn't taken it too far by suggesting she met her family. She was quite happy sitting there, just them. ”I wonder what Nicole wears outside of uniform,” Waverly couldn’t help but think. She couldn't imagine the redhead in a dress and she looked her up and down without thinking, biting her lip gently.  
Nicole held onto the tree and she subconsciously held the girl close to her, wanting to protect her and make sure she was safe on the branch. 

“They’re only rules if you choose to hear them,” Nicole said softly. Though she was an officer, Nicole was not very fond of rules and stereotypes. She did her best to avoid them. Most of the time she succeeded. Her uniform was helpful. It wasn’t something women were generally supposed to wear, but because they didn’t have a female uniform, she got away with wearing the male version. When Nicole was younger, she and her friends would play silly little games like House. They never played with boys, though, so they were always in need of a dad. Nicole always offered, wanting to be married to the girls. That was before she knew she was gay, though. When she realized, she felt her whole world click into place. After that she found herself much more confident in knowing herself. Her parents never really did do too much for her and her brothers. They were always much too busy doing....whatever they did. So Nicole found herself having the freedom to do as she wanted. She used that well, learning how to avoid rules and still be considered good at the same time. But there were things she couldn’t do. She couldn’t shop for clothes she actually wanted. The shopkeepers would refuse to sell them to her unless she made up an excuse, like that they were for her husband. Because of that, she hated shopping. She didn’t like lying. Generally when she was out of uniform, she wore her brother's clothes. She didn’t leave the house often when she wasn’t in uniform because women were supposed to wear skirts. She refused to wear a skirt, though. It wasn’t her. Nicole noticed the look the tiny brunette gave her and she winked with a small chuckle, smiling at her.

Waverly was blown away by Nicole's response and the wink again caught her off guard. She was in awe of how comfortable this woman was with herself. It was everything Waverly admired and wanted to be, manifested in a gorgeous, hot redhead. She didn't even want to read the book now. She just wanted to talk and get to know this amazing woman. ”How can you not follow them?” Waverly blushed, genuinely curious. Part of the reason Nicole was so comfortable with herself was because everyone said she shouldn’t be. She wanted to prove them all wrong.

“I stopped caring what other people thought of me, and that was probably the hardest. You learn to ignore the comments people make...or the struggles that people give you, and when doing that, you both find yourself and the people who really care about you,” said Nicole,looking into the girls eyes, lost in them. ”My dad wouldn't let me wear his blazers over my skirts, he…” Waverly paused, remembering Nicole knew him and she should be careful not to interrupt her work life. ”He took them off me,” she finished safely with a soft smile.

“I can get you your own blazer if you would like? I’ve had to learn how to tailor so that James' clothes will keep fitting him, so I could make it perfect for you,” she offered with a small, genuine smile. She wanted the girl to be comfortable and to have what she wanted. Even if she would never wear it out, she wanted Waverly to have that option.

”That... that would be amazing! You would do that for me?” Waverly was shocked at how kind and caring the redhead was alongside her brave confidence. She felt like she'd just met an angel. Half an hour ago she would never have dreamt of telling anyone that she wanted to wear a blazer, but now she was excited at the prospect of not only having one, but having one which was given to her by Nicole.  
“Yeah of course. I’d do anything for you,” Nicole said. It just kinda blurted out. She didn’t realize what she had said until it happened. She looked down and smiled softly. Her guard was also down. She was no longer worried about judgment from the girl and she felt free to be herself. 

“You're so cool, you know that?!” Waverly beamed, completely letting her guard down now. “I have this weird feeling that it was fate that we both came here today, like we were meant to meet or something.” Waverly said with a small blush. 

“That’s cute,” said Nicole,with a small chuckle when Waverly mentioned fate. Nicole didn’t know what she believed in. She thought everything happened for a reason, though. Waverly blushed, hoping it wasn't too cringey for Nicole’s cool exterior, so she lightened the mood. 

“Do you have a title or something? For your job I mean?!” It was Waverly’s turn to wink this time, and as she did so, she felt more powerful and smiled up at Nicole. When Waverly mentioned her job again, Nicole smiled gently. She hardly ever talked about her job with someone who was excited about it.

“No, not necessarily...I mean they refuse to give me an actual title.” She chuckled. “So I’m basically just their apprentice.” She noticed the wink and blushed as she looked down a little. Waverly was taken aback by Nicole's honesty, but not uncomfortable, as she realised deep down that she would do anything for her, too, even though she barely knew her. She felt so vulnerable, but brave at the same time, and she loved the feeling.  
“Well, I'm going to call you Officer.” Waverly smiled. “You deserve to have a title. It's stupid that your gender means you can't.” She already felt herself becoming more confident in herself, just being in the presence of Nicole, whose face lit up when Waverly said she would call her officer. She had never actually been called an officer, even though that was her profession. Nicole could tell how the girl’s confidence had grown as they talked. She started off as someone who was nervous and worried to see someone in their spot...and now look at her. Nicole thought of her as shining with joy. Nicole, on the other hand, who started off confident and strong, had let her soft side show quite a bit. It was more than she would usually show to someone new. But there was something about Waverly, something that made her both excited and nervous. She never felt butterflies for anyone, but Waverly made them happen. 

The redhead smiled and bit her lip, looking back up into Waverly's eyes. Lost in her eyes, she whispered, needing to break whatever this was. “What color do you want the blazer?” Waverly noticed Nicole biting her lip and staring into her eyes, and felt butterflies as she recognized again how mesmerising the redhead's eyes were. The gorgeous caramel and brown complimented her short red curls.

”'Umm, I don't know... maybe grey? Because then it will match all of my dresses!” Waverly smiled, imagining herself trying her dresses and her blazer on in her long bedroom mirror, knowing her dad would never just walk in. Nicole chuckled at Waverly’s excitement. She was finding herself more and more excited to help her. 

“That sounds great,” she said with a smile. She was already busy imagining the girl with a blazer on. Waverly liked that the redhead wasn't the scary kind of confident that she was used to and she couldn't help noticing that she'd been a bit quieter since they'd climbed into the tree. Not out of awkwardness, it didn't feel awkward at all, but out of comfort and the lack of a need to speak. She was so excited about the blazer and the fact she knew it would give them another reason to meet, aside from the Parents’ Evening. Everything in her wanted to sit here for hours with the redhead and just smile and relax together, but she knew she had to get home soon, the sun was setting and her father would be unbearable if he realised she had been gone. 

”I've, umm. I've got to get home.” Waverly bit her lip, looking down sadly. ”But, I'll see you soon, Officer Haught!“ She smiled again, looking up and winking childishly. ”And maybe one day I'll let you read some notes!“ She waved the bag around. Waverly didn't know where the confidence came from, she still wasn't 100% herself yet, but not because she didn't trust Nicole. It was more that she really admired her and wanted to impress her and get to know her. She forgot about everything else when she was with her and she loved it. Nicole seemed... different... and Waverly couldn't quite put her finger on it, but she wasn't like her other girlfriends. She was more confident and independent and sexy... she caught herself, surprised at her own thoughts again.

“That’s okay, Waverly. I’ll see you soon. And maybe sometime we can meet and start this book together,” Nicole offered, and held up the book that they were going to start. She didn’t mind that they hadn’t started already. She really enjoyed talking to her. But she was a little upset Waverly had to go what felt like so soon. She wanted to spend longer with her, but she understood she had stuff she probably needed to do. Waverly had completely forgotten about the book, too caught up in Nicole's eyes and confident smile to think about it. She did want to hear it, though. You can tell so much about someone by what they read. 

“Yes, I'd love that!” Nicole smiled and helped the girl out of the tree. She then picked up her jacket and put it on. 

“I’ll see you soon, then, Miss Waverly,” said Nicole, the grin she had when they first met back on her face. There was really something about this girl, Nicole thought. She also wasn’t like the other people she met. She was kind, gently, sweet, and honestly super cute. Nicole stopped her thoughts, pushing them away knowing she probably had some man at home for her.  
Waverly beamed at Nicole before realizing they had no way to get in contact. Even though Waverly could get the Haught household family address and phone number from school, she knew it would be definitely illegal.

”I come here everyday, around 5pm if you... um, if you're passing by again?” Waverly tried to make it seem casual, even though she was desperate for the girl to meet her there again.

“I’ll be here,” she said with a small wink. “I should be going now, too. James should be getting home from a friend’s house around now and I need to have dinner on the table… I’ll be here, 5pm.” She said the last part softly and she smiled as she looked in the girl's eyes. She didn’t want to leave, but she needed to. She then waved and began her journey home, lost in thought about the beautiful girl she had met in the woods.

Waverly watched Nicole disappear through the woods the opposite way she had to go and felt giggly and excited at the prospect of seeing her again tomorrow. Waverly had never felt like this around anyone else. Was this how she was supposed to feel around Champ? She smiled at herself, thinking of how caring Nicole had been to her and how her little brother was lucky to have someone as thoughtful and selfless as Nicole to raise and stick up for him. A little bit like Wynonna did with her, but less of the tough love, she imagined. They both thought about their meeting the whole way home. Waverly even distracted herself with it all through dinner, too, excitedly dreaming of tomorrow.

Nicole, on the other hand... When she returned home, her mind was quickly sent elsewhere. Her little boy had been beaten up by the bullies at school. She brought him to her kitchen and sat him down, gently cleaning up his wounds. That night was slow for Nicole, but once she was in bed, she allowed her mind to wander and think about the girl once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Sorry I haven’t updated this in a long time! I really want to but I’m lacking motivation for editing haha! I’ll get around to it at some point hopefully lol. I haven’t forgotten!!


End file.
